Ggio Vega
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 7 maja | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 163 cm | weight = 48 kg | previous affiliation =Armia Arrancarów Aizena | previous occupation =Arrancar #26 Fracción Baraggana | previous team =Números | previous partner = Baraggan Louisenbairn, Choe Neng Poww, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius, Charlotte Chuhluhourne, Nirgge Parduoc | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = Brak | resurrección = Tigre Estoque | manga debut = Tom 37, Rozdział 318 | anime debut = Odcinek 203 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Tetsuya Kakihara | english voice = | spanish voice = }} jest Arrancarem #26 w armii Sōsuke Aizena oraz jednym Fracción 2 Espady - Baraggana Louisenbairna Wygląd Ggio jest szczupłym, męskim Arrancarem z niechlujnym uczesaniem głowy z krótkim kucykiem, złotymi oczami oraz dość delikatną twarzą, przypominając nieco kobietę. Ze wszystkich Fracción Baraggana jest najniższy. Pozostałości jego maski Hollowa przypominają szczękę tygrysa szablozębnego, która jest noszona na czubku jego głowy, jak kask. Położenie dziury Hollowa jest nieznane. Ggio nosi standardowy strój Arrancara, jednak jest on dostosowany do jego sylwetki, gdzie zostaje miejsce na otwór w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Ma on podwinięte rękawy, dłuższy niż inni kołnierz oraz białe hakama, tak jak każdy. Buty są podobne do obuwia kolegi Choe Neng Powwa, przypominające zwyczajne buty do treningu sztuk walki (w anime są to normalne buty Arrancara). Jego hakama wydaje się być nieco inne od pozostałych. Jest ono bardziej obcisłe oraz nie ma zmarszczek. Osobowość Stosunek Ggio w walce jest podobny do kapitan Suì-Fēng, która jest jego przeciwnikiem w Sztucznej Karakurze. Oboje są spokojni, lojalni swojemu szefowi oraz antagonistyczni wobec swoich podwładnych, jednak Vega jest zarozumiały, egoistyczny i trochę zbyt dumny. Podobnie jak jego koledzy Fracción darzy swojego pana ogromnym szacunkiem, mówiąc do niego "jego wysokość". Podczas bitwy ma tendencje do wyśmiewania swoich przeciwników, mówiąc im co powinni zrobić zanim on sam zainterweniował, dodając, że on by tak postąpił, po czym zaciekle zaczyna ich atakować, wybijając z równowagi. Nie lubi być niedoceniany, ponieważ wtedy denerwuje się i używa wszelkich środków, by dowieść swojej siły. Ma dużą wiedzę na temat stanowisk w Soul Society. Wie, że jeśli Shinigami nosi haori, to jest kapitanem, do tego wie dużo o 2 Dywizji, znając ich mocne strony, jakimi są prędkość i walka wręcz. Fabuła Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|SoiFon vs Ggio Vega Pierwszy raz pojawia się w Karakurze by walczyć z Gotei 13. Gdy Baraggan zaczyna wydawać rozkazy Ggio oraz reszcie jego Fracción, wyciągają dla niego tron by mógł na nim usiąść. Gdy Baraggan odkrył gdzie znajdują się filary podtrzymujące Karakurę, wysłał najpierw grupę Hollowów by je zniszczyć, lecz były chronione przez żołnierzy Yamamoto. Baraggan rozkazuje czterem członkom swojego Fracción zniszczenie tych filarów, ale wszyscy zostają zabici. Baraggan wściekły sam zamierzał wziąć się do akcji, jednakże Ggio oraz inny nieznany Fracción przekonali go by się uspokoił, i że to oni się nimi zajmą. SoiFon usłyszała to i od razu chciała z nim walczyć. Uwięziła go przy pomocy Kidou po czym uwolniła swoje Shikai by go zabić. Ggio jednak spokojnie użył Cero, uwolnił się, po czym zaatakował SoiFon mówiąc, że on zabiłby ją od razu. Zauważa, że jest kapianem 2 Dywizji oraz mówi jej swoje imię i uwalnia swój Zanpakutou co sprawia, że inny Fracción zostaje zabity przez kamień, który uderza go w głowę podczas uwolnienia Ggio. Wyglądało na to że SoiFon przegrywa, widząc to porucznik Omaeda stara się jej pomóc. Ggio nic sobie z tego nie robi i używa Cero by zabić porucznika, lecz SoiFon go uderza i ratuje ją. Komentuje, że chciała tylko przetestować Resurrección Arrancara przed nadchodzącymi walkami z Espadą. Gdy wreszcie SoiFon zaczyna walczyć na poważnie, Ggio aktywuje formę bojowę, ale nic nie jest w stanie zademonstrować, ponieważ SoiFon zabija go przy pomocy swojego Shikai. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Cero Ggio *'Cero': jak wielu Arrancarów Ggio może wystrzelić Cero w kolorze magenta i ładuje je w swojej lewej dłoni. Jest wystarczająco silne, aby zniszczyć wysoki budynek, uwalniając się z Bakudō 30 poziomu. *'Mistrz walki wręcz': jest dobrze obeznany w tych umiejętnościach, potrafiąc walczyć prawie (kapitan poznawała przeciwnika, więc ukrywała swą prawdziwą siłę) na równi z Suì-Fēng, która obok swojej mistrzyni jest najsilniejsza w walce wręcz w całym Soul Society. Wykorzystuje ataki jak rzuty, gdy przeciwnik najmniej się ich spodziewa. *'Mistrz walki mieczem': jest bardzo biegły w walce mieczem, będąc w stanie podjąć walkę z Suì-Fēng, jednak nie używa głównie swojego miecza, ale także ostrzy, które są zamocowane na jego nadgarstkach w uwolnionej formie. Jego technika polega na szybkich i niespodziewanych atakach, jednak atakuje też z zamiarem złapania swojego przeciwnika, wspomagając się techniką szybkich kroków, trzymając swój uchwyt miecza odwrotnie, podobnie jak kapitan 2 Dywizji. *'Mistrz Sonído': jest bardzo biegły w Sonído. Jego biegłość w tej technice jest oczywista, ponieważ z łatwością potrafi się nią posługiwać oraz dotrzymać kroku Suì-Fēng, która jednak nie dawała z siebie 100% możliwości. Czasem porusza się znacznie szybciej by zaskoczyć przeciwnika. Używa go też do uniku prawie każdego ataku, kontratakując. Zanpakutō thumb|right|Zanpakutō Ggio ; po hiszpańsku "Tygrysi Rapier", a japońsku "Szybki Wiatr Tygrysiego Kła": w zapieczętowanej formie przypomina zwykłą katanę z jasnożółtym uchwytem i srebrną, owalną tsubą ze szczelinami w środku na jego obu końcach. Charakteryzuje się obusiecznym, prostym ostrzem, przypominając kodachi. right|thumb|Tigre Estoque *'Resurrección': komendą uwalniającą Zanpakutō jest . Po uwolnieniu Ggio zmienia się nieznacznie. Jego wygląd bardziej przypomina tygrysa i jest bardziej kobiecy. Zyskuje czerwone paski na policzkach i czole. Maska staje się lekko wydłużona od tyłu, a zęby z przodu głowy są bardziej wyraźne. Jego kurtka nieco się zmienia. Na klatce piersiowej oraz na spodniach do kolan pojawiają się czarne, grube paski. Biały materiał zasłania uda, a buty sięgają aż do kolan. Stopy pokryte są kocim futrem, a jego kolana i łokcie także są pokryte tym samym materiałem. Największą przemianę zyskuje miecz Ggio, gdzie teraz są to dwa ostrza przymocowane do nadgarstków. Jego warkocz jest teraz dłuższy i grubszy, sięgając aż do kolan. Na tym warkoczu widnieją czarno-złote paski, na których końcu przymocowany jest czarny prostokąt. W pewnych scenach widać, że prawdopodobnie potrafi nim kontrolować, jak ogonem. Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: thumb|right|Pociski *'Pociski': Ggio dowodzi, że potrafi wystrzelić pociski ze swojej maski, które są największymi zębami na jej czole. Gdy nimi strzela, za nimi ciągnie się fioletowa energia duchowa, która prawdopodobnie wspomaga prędkość lecących pocisków. Są na tyle silne, aby wbić się w budynek oraz unieruchomić Shinigami rangi kapitana, który tak na prawdę nie walczy w 100% swoich możliwości. thumb|right|Tigre Estoque El Sable * ; po hiszpańsku "Tygrysi Rapier Szabli", a japońsku "Szybki Wiatr Tygrysiego Kła Wielkich Mieczy": Ggio podnosi swoją prawą rękę, a następnie zaczyna się przeobrażać. Jego mięśnie zaczynają rosnąć pod wpływem fioletowej energii duchowej. Vega nazywa tą formę, jako "formę bojową" Tigre Estoque. W tej formie jest znacznie silniejszy, a naturalny kolor jego skóry jest o wiele ciemniejszy. Na szyi zyskuje futrzany blond "szalik". Jego dłonie oraz przedramiona są zastępowane przez wielkie, białe ostrza, których materiał przypomina maskę Hollowa. Czerwone pasy na twarzy stają się bardziej wyraziste na jego nosie. O wiele bardziej podkreślone są żyły na mięśniach, a głos znacznie się zniża. Umiejętności jakie nabywa w tej formie są nieznane, ponieważ zaraz po transformacji zostaje zabity. Prawdopodobnie zmienia się jego siła, jednak nic nie wiadomo o jego prędkości. Ciekawostki *Jest jednym z dwóch Fracción Baraggana, których wygląd po uwolnieniu zmienia się dwukrotnie, jednak nie jest to drugi etap Resurrección. Drugim Fracción jest Abirama Redder. Cytaty *(Do trzymającego go Marechiyo Ōmaedy, w którego stronę ładuje Cero)"Zejdź mi z oczu." Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Fraccion Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Numeros